starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
BD-3000 Luxury Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = BD-3000 Luxury Droid | klasse = Klasse 3 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = LeisureMech Enterprises | hoogte = 1,70 tot 1,76 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Protocol Persoonlijke assistente | prijs = 25.000 Credits | affiliatie= | units = | era = }} thumb|250px|BD-3000 in het Opera House thumb|250px|Bettie-Bot VJ De BD-3000 Luxury Droid was een elegante en luxueuze Klasse 3 Droid die op een vrouwelijke mens leek. Ontstaan & Uitzicht De BD-3000 werd voor het eerst gemaakt door LeisureMech Enterprises in 72 BBY. De firma bespaarde op hard- en software om het ontwerp tot in de kleinste details te verzorgen. De BD-3000 was gestroomlijnd zonder ruwe hoeken en afgewerkt met een blinkende laag en het had de vorm van een vrouwelijke mens met een smalle taille, lange benen en een aantrekkelijke tred. De Droid had verschillende vrouwelijke stemmen die konden gebruikt worden, net als verschillende gedragsmatrices. Hun ‘lichaam’ werd versierd met een rode, groene of blauwe kleur die een kleedje moest voorstellen. Taken & Functies De prijs van een BD-3000 was enorm hoog en bedroeg maar liefst 25.000 Credits. Het model was daarom enkel bedoeld voor rijke inwoners die de Droids als een speeltje beschouwden. Wie naast de charme en het mooie uiterlijk van de Droid zag, moest al snel toegeven dat de administratieve programmatie van de BD-3000 niet echt optimaal was en dat de Droid met anderhalf miljoen talen het moest afleggen tegen specifieke Protocol Droid. Toch leek dit het succes van de BD-3000 niet te deren en zelden werden exemplaren teruggebracht. Veel BD-3000 units werden gebruikt in hoge politieke kringen bij Senators of ambassadeurs. Om hun markt nog te vergroten, voegde LeisureMech Enterprises vijfentwintig secundaire functies toe zoals babysitten, kleermaker, kok en chauffeur. Via gleufjes konden deze extra taken worden ingevoerd. Sommige eigenaars bouwden hun BD-3000 zelf om tot moordenaars of lijfwachten. In de criminele milieus gebeurde het soms dat men BD-3000’s ombouwde tot ‘escortemeisjes’ die soms werden uitgerust met extra fysieke eigenschappen zoals Lekku. Geschiedenis In de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic was de BD-3000 erg populair. Ze vergezelden de Senators op officiële taken en bezochten grote evenementen zoals het Galaxies Opera House. Onder andere Bail Organa bezat een blauwe BD-3000 Unit in zijn kantoor op Coruscant. Tijdens de Clone Wars gebruikte de Grand Army of the Republic Broadcast een BD-3000 ("Bettie-Bot VJ") om de uitzendingen te verzorgen. thumb|right|250px|BD-3000 bij Bail Organa In de beginjaren van het Galactic Empire was het niet best om te worden gezien met een frivole BD-3000 voor een politicus. LeisureMech Enterprises richtte hun aandacht om hun eigen territorium, de Corporate Sector waar zulke frivoliteiten nog werden aanvaard. Sowieso ging de verkoop van deze modellen sterk achteruit. Na verloop van tijd vergrootte de taken van de BD-3000 en kon men hen overal tegenkomen, gaande van chauffeurs van openbaar vervoer tot diensters in restaurants. Achter de Schermen * De BD-3000 verscheen eerst in een scène in Bail Organa’s kantoor maar deze scène werd geknipt. * Omdat de Droid door Lucas aan Batty Page werd gelinkt, noemde men de BD-3000 vaak de ‘Bettybot’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rookies **Assassin **Evil Plans **Hostage Crisis **Hunt for Ziro **Voyage of Temptation **Senate Spy **Senate Murders Bron *BD-3000 in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Droids category:Servant Droids category:LeisureMech Enterprises